Thicker Than Water
by Hectic-manner
Summary: Two siblings, Kayla and Michael, are far from home. Thrust from everything that is familiar they must learn how to survive where the dead feast on the living. They need to stay together and they need to find a group that can help them not only to survive, but to live. OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

Right, so I'm not going to blabber too long. Basically, my characters are two siblings. One older sister, Kayla, and her younger brother, Michael. They've been through some hell already and it has been set slightly before we meet the Lee and the group from season 1.

I do not own anything from The Walking Dead franchise, especially not the telltale games walking dead game, only Kayla and Michael who I have created. Enjoy.

* * *

Kayla ran her hand, frustrated, through her greasy hair and heaved a sigh as she stared up at the dark sky. A half empty bottle of whisky lay on its side by her foot and Kayla took a moment to admire the benefits of alcohol. She would have to remember to pack it in her backpack for next time when the memories got too intense.

A soft whimper got her attention and she turned towards the restless bundle that was curled up in a too small sleeping bag. Kayla's eyes softened as she took in the squirming form of her younger brother who was suffering from another nightmare. At one time, she knew how to comfort Michael. Take away all of the somewhat trivial problems that a teenage boy could have and offer advice. But she had no idea how to comfort him now. How was she supposed to comfort an overly sensitive boy when she could barely hold herself together? A growl scratched through her throat and Kayla paced towards the small, dirty window that overlooked the road.

The bar had been a lucky find. Defensible enough for the night and still had a few salted snacks for dinner. Only one of the undead had been lurking within and Kayla easily took care of that, driving her kitchen knife deep enough into the skull to pierce the brain. _An easy kill,_ Kayla thought grimly. She took a moment to look over the corpse to see that it looked to have been a teenage girl, most likely close to her brother's age and Kayla shuddered at the chunk of flesh that was missing from her arm, strings of flesh still hanging from the gaping wound. _I need to stop analysing the ones I kill, I'll go fucking mad. _

She did not like having to put down the dead. It had become a very undesirable chore and one that could prove deadly if she made a mistake. Michael had insisted that he could do it, finish off the dead girl. Kayla had not wanted him anywhere near. He was far too soft hearted to be taking anything down and she wanted to protect him from the new horrors of this world. She did not know if things could be fixed but she had to hope that they could go home. Go back to England.

Pink, blue and a blood red sun begun to brighten the sky and Kayla sighed with heavy knowledge of another day travelling. All she wanted to do was get Michael and herself to Atlanta so that they could get someone to put them on a plane home. Or, hopefully, in some sort of safe camp. Kayla just wanted this nightmare to end. No more blood, grief and the overwhelming instinct to protect her brother.

"Michael, it's time to get up. Come on, we need to pack up and move out." Kayla tapped her brother's leg with her foot as he squirmed away from her. "No time for games, Michael. I want to get out of Florida by today."

A loud yawn erupted from the sleeping bag and Kayla rolled her eyes at her brother's blatant lack of movement.

"I'm up. I'm up." Michael half-heartedly lifted a hand to wave at his sister to pacify her before slowly wriggling out of the sleeping bag. "What's the plan for today, sis?"

"The plan is that we get passed Florida's borders today. The sooner we get to Atlanta, the sooner we get home."

Michael gave another yawn and looked, sleepily, at Kayla. Blinking gummily at her before lumbering to his feet for to roll his sleeping bag up.

"Be ready in 30 minutes, Michael."

"Yeah, yeah." Michael flopped his right hand backwards and forwards to indicate that he heard Kayla. She sighed once more and left the room that they were sleeping in for the night with her backpack in hand to put into the outdated truck she was using.

Keeping a wary eye on her surroundings, Kayla watched for her brother to emerge from the shadows of the door. As she waited, Kayla tilted her head towards the rapidly warming sky and revelled in the brief time before she would be sweating and overheated.

"Hey, Kayla, ready to go." Kayla jumped as Michael's hand waved in front of her head. Scowling at the taller boy, she nodded once and climbed into the driving seat of the truck. Michael sighed at his sister's seriousness and obediently got in at the other side, carefully not looking at the disquiet look that Kayla gave the open road in front of them. He could not help but think that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Michael finally opened his mouth to complain of hunger. His stomach had begun to rumble considerably louder throughout the morning and now Kayla had to admit that it was time to take a break from driving and get some nourishment.

"Michael, can you grab the bag behind my seat? There should be some energy bars in there."

"Energy bars? Man, don't we have anything else." Kayla looked at him and lifted one eyebrow. Michael chuckled nervously. "Okay, okay. I get it. Energy bars it is." He looked at the bar he had plucked from the bag in disgust and tore open the wrapper. As he pulled the handle to open the door, Kayla grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Idiot. At least check the surroundings before you get out. You never know what's around here now."

Michael scoffed, "You're paranoid, sis." However, he still looked warily around the car, checking that they were indeed alone and that none of the dead were wandering nearby.

"Go and stretch your legs. From the looks of it, we still have another few hours before we cross the border. After this then there will be no more breaks till we hit dark."

Michael stared at his sister and could not help the errant thought that perhaps he did not know her after all those years growing up by her side. She seemed like a stranger to him. Taking his time leaving the truck, Michael tried to make his face as emotionless as Kayla seemed to have become adept at but could not help and laugh when he thought about becoming as robotic as his sister. _I can't pull that face without laughing_, Michael chuckled to himself. He glanced once again towards his sister to find that she was pulling the exact face he wanted to replicate which made him giggle even more at her expense. Kayla threw a sharp glance at her brother and he did not stop, but instead laughed harder at the hard expression she had plastered on. Kayla glared at Michael for a few moments before high pitched giggles spewed out of her throat and she had to clutch at her stomach in an attempt to hold herself together. Michael calmed his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes and looked proud with himself for getting his sister to laugh in such a care-free way. He had not seen his sister look happy since the start of this entire mess and missed the days when she would tease and taunt him just for fun.

Kayla was unaware of her brother's thoughts as she raised her posture and tried to calm herself down from the full belly laughs that Michael had brought out of her. It had been a long time since she had been filled with the simple pleasure of laughter and Kayla could not imagine being without it again.

"Come on we have to get moving. No doubt we attracted a few of the dead with that little show." Kayla giggled. Michael smirked at his sister and believed that even if they were to be attacked by the dead then it would be worth it to see her smile like that.

* * *

It seemed as though days must have passed in the same fashion as always. The only difference was that nowhere seemed safe enough to sleep in so the siblings resorted to sleeping in the car. The hard, leather seats were not comfortable, even reclined to a certain angle, and the two would complain about aches that seemed to blossom from muscles that they were not even aware of.

"Man, Kayla, we can't go another night like this." Michael rubbed at his shoulders, rolling them in different directions, trying to regain feeling from another night in the car.

"Just a few more days. We have to be close to Atlanta by now." Kayla rubbed the bridge with the back of her hand tiredly. The map of America fluttering in her lap as the breeze floating through the open car window threatened to snatch it out of her grasp.

"Seriously, sis. Have you even been reading that map right? I mean we haven't seen even a sign for Atlanta. That can't be right." Kayla just grumbled at her brother's words and carried on slowly making their way through the traffic snarls that dotted the highway. "I mean, I get why we have to move slow and all that. We have to be careful and make sure we don't wreck the car but I'm pretty sure it should have only taken two days maximum to get there."

Michael looked down at the map that resided on his sister's lap and let out a frustrated groan. She had them going in the completely wrong direction. Ignoring Kayla's sheepish grin, Michael grabbed the corner of the map and pulled it into his own lap.

"For crying out loud, why did you not just ask for help with directions?" Kayla gave a miniscule shrug and pulled over to the side of the road. "Do you remember the last sign we saw?"

Kayla could feel the anger bubbling in her chest, however, she was determined not to take it out on her brother. She knew exactly whose fault it was for them getting this lost. Her shoulders slumping in defeat, Kayla just looked in his direction and shook her head, her eyes dull and guilt ridden.

As the sun began to descent, Kayla could feel the pit in her stomach getting darker and deeper with each passing moment. She did not want to let her brother down but she was stuck on the side of the road, attempting to keep watch in the pitch blackness and she had never been more afraid. _All we need is a god damn chance._ The thought raced through her mind repeatedly before her focus settled on the pair of yellow lights getting steadily closer to where the two siblings were parked.

"Shit! Michael, get down. Don't let them see you." Kayla jumped down off the hood of the car, kitchen knife held defensively in front of her and ready to take on the group that were rabidly approaching.

Michael had grabbed their backpacks and crawled under the truck, placing a hand over his mouth to keep his breathing quiet. He quietly slipped the knife he had tucked into his boot out and gripped it firmly in his hand. His face fell into a scowl and Michael made a single promise that he was not going to let anyone harm his sister. Not the dead and certainly not those that were speeding towards them.

Michael focused all of his concentration on the car that had pulled up beside Kayla. He saw a door swing open and a set of boots thud down on the ground. The disturbed dust lightly swirling through the air.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Michael could hear his sister's voice desperately trying to be strong. A slight waver was all he picked up on in regards to her fear. The siblings had had not much experience with the living and this is what scared Michael most. They had no idea whether people were going stark crazy or grouping together as one big family. Michael scoffed. _No doubt, the strong have already killed off the weak already_. He shook his head from the image of crazy red necks and refocused on the conversation that his sister would have with the stranger.

"Look, we jus' saw you on the side of the road. Figured you could use a hand." The voice had the typical southern accent but it was not as thick as it could be. "Is just you on your own?"

"Not really any of your business, is it?" Kayla rapidly fired back at the stranger.

"Look, I really just looking to help. The name's Kenny."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise this took so long. Life has kicked me in the butt lately. I own nothing but my Kayla and Michael. **

* * *

"Kenny? And why exactly do you wanna help?" Kayla tried to speak in a light tone, anxious to keep the mood friendly.

"I know a thing bout cars and well…"

"We thought you could use the help, isn't that right, Kenny?" A woman with blonde hair had gotten out of the car and appeared beside the man's side, smiling at him reassuringly. Her flowered shirt had clearly been on for several days and they both looked tired.

"This here's Katjaa. My wife." Kenny waved a hand towards his wife. "Let's have a look at your car."

Kayla spared a moment to give a long, hard look at the couple before placing a hand on her hip and looking back at the car. She spotted her brother underneath and smirked. Kayla placed a hand in front of Kenny to still him before calling out for Michael to leave the safety of the car. Michael loped towards Kayla before settling behind her back and staring at the strangers in weary apprehension. Where Katjaa smiled comfortingly at Michael, Kenny looked confused as to why he had hidden from them. Kayla looked back towards the couple before taking a deep breath to explain their predicament.

"Muuuuuum!"

Kayla and Michael both flinched when they heard the young boy's loud voice. Both siblings were very cautious about making noise out in the open. Kayla gave another look around, making sure that the boy had not drawn any of the dead and gave a thankful sigh when nothing began to move. Michael's shoulders also slumped in relief when nothing but the wind could be heard. A young boy that seemed to be bursting with energy had run into his mother, attempting to get her attention. Katjaa took the boy under her arm and looked up at the older boy and girl.

"This is my son, Duck."

Michael glanced puzzled at Katjaa before looking back at Duck whereas Kayla had brought a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

"Apt name." She muttered, quiet enough so that only Michael could hear. He threw her a disapproving glance and Kayla rolled her eyes in response. "Look, there's nothing wrong with the car. We're just a little bit lost."

"Actually we're a lot lost." Michael piped up from behind his sister. Kayla looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Michael shrugged at his sister's irritation before glancing back at the woman that was looking at him with kind eyes.

"Oh? And where exactly where you two heading? It's gotten pretty dangerous for children." Katjaa asked gently. Kayla's eyes swam with annoyance at her words. She did not want to be seen as a child and her face turned dark with anger. Michael took a single glance at his sister before returning his attention to the woman in front of them.

"We're trying to get to Atlanta. We were hoping someone might be able to get us back to England, also the news kept on saying to get there."

"Well, we're heading in that direction, you can join us till you get close to Atlanta." Katjaa smiled at the two siblings, warm eyes taking in the obviously anxious girl and the quickly thawing boy.

"What?! No way Kat! We don't know these people." Kenny interjected, raising his voice.

"Keep your voice down, fool. You'll bring the dead on our heads." Kayla hissed at Kenny, gesturing widely to the area around her in a desperate attempt to convey her worries. Michael placed his hand on Kayla's shoulder, trying to silently persuade her to calm down.

"Ignore my sister, we won't be any trouble and after all, safety in numbers, right?"

Kenny gave a long look at the two siblings standing in front of him: the girl still scowling and the boy keeping his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing something reckless. He gave Katjaa a pleading glance and when she simply smiled at him, he grumbled to himself before moving back to his own vehicle. Kayla visibly relaxed as Kenny turned his back and gave Katjaa and Duck a small smile before turning back to her own car.

Michael took a step forwards towards the two, "thanks for this, Katjaa. Kayla is absolutely horrible at reading maps and we would have just ended up even more lost. Um… I guess we'll be following you guys then." Michael spun on his heel towards his sister before sprinting over to her, sparing a moment to turn and wave towards the two watching him.

As Michael got in the car, Kayla gave a sigh and looked towards Kenny's car which had begun to move.

"Do you think we can trust them?"

"You're paranoid, sis. I reckon they're just a normal family that got caught in this mess. You didn't have to go off at Kenny like that."

"They're too loud."

"They'll learn. It's either learn fast or die, I guess."

Kayla huffed and returned her eyes to the road and the car that was steadily making their way in front.

It had not taken long for the two families to make it past the border past Florida and when the sun began to descend the two cars pulled over to discuss their options for the night. Driving through the night was not an option due to the lack of street lights to guide the way as well as the danger that ever frequented the roads. Kenny wanted him and his family to sleep in the car, believing that it would be safer, whereas, Kayla had the idea of checking out the farmhouse they saw a little while back.

"There would be enough room for all of us. I mean what's the point of being cramped in our cars when there is a perfectly reasonable option just behind us."

"Oh, that's rich. You're the one saying that we should stay in a strange house for the night?" Kenny scoffed.

"I'm simply saying that we can all stretch out in a place that we can fortify for the night and keep watch. Plus, there might be food in there. We should at least check it out." Kayla sent a pointed look at Kenny with her eyebrows raised.

"I agree with Kayla." Michael piped up from behind Kayla. Kenny gave him an incredulous look and glanced back at his family. Duck was bouncing with excitement in the back seat of the car while Katjaa was keeping a careful eye on him. He sighed and cast another wary glance at Kayla and Michael.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when it turns out to be a bad plan." Kenny turned back towards his family as Katjaa was attempting to keep Duck seated in the car. Kayla rolled her eyes and glanced at her brother with a satisfied smirk.

It did not take more than ten minutes before the two cars had pulled into the drive of the abandoned farm house. Michael and Kayla exited their car, stretching their arms above their heads and sighing contently. Duck took the opportunity to bolt out of his parent's grasping hands towards the freedom of the world outside the car. As Katjaa and Kenny began to yell for their energetic son, Kayla had taken two steps forward to intercept Duck on his escape. As Duck swerved to avoid her Kayla grabbed the scuff of Duck's collar as though he was a naughty puppy. He came to a halt and glared at the hand that prevented him from running off. Katjaa ran over and bundled her son in her arms, directing him back to the car. Kenny glared stonily at Kayla before picking up the bat that he used to protect himself.

"Sooo, what's the plan then?" Michael glanced uncertainly between his sister and new companion.

Kayla glanced down to check over her knife, "you're staying with Duck and Katjaa while Kenny and I check over the house." Michael was quick to try and change his sister's mind, saying that he could help out with her instead. "Michael, I need you to look out for Duck and Katjaa. I need you to keep watch and make sure that none of the deadies show up and surprise us."

Michael gave his sister a look of disappointment but picked up his knife and made his way to sit on the top of their car. Katjaa gave him a grateful smile as he passed by and continued to watch as Duck played in the dirt by her. Kenny and Katjaa shared a long look before he turned towards Kayla and nodded.

"Let's make this quick." Kenny said before turning towards the porch. As Kenny was attempting to turn the handle of the door Kayla glanced through the windows to see if she could see anything. "Dammit. Doors locked."

"We could check the back door?" Kayla did not wait for his answer before walking round the house. After a quick turn of the door knob and finding it unlocked Kayla was able to peer round the corner of the door and give a quick survey of an empty kitchen before stepping fully into the house. Kenny was quick to follow.

"We should split up. Cover more ground quicker. I go upstairs and you stick down here. Give a holler if ya come cross any of _them_." Kenny made quick steps towards the hallway while Kayla snuck through the kitchen and into the hall. The hall was empty, only a bloody handprint smudged on the wall caught Kayla's attention.

"Shit!" Kenny's muffled yell came from upstairs. Kayla's head whipped to the stairs and she raced up the stairs to where she had heard Kenny yell. One of the dead had Kenny pinned to the ground, teeth desperately trying to tear flesh. Kayla swept into the room, knife ready by her side. Kayla swung her knife into the dead man's skull and he collapsed on Kenny. Kenny gave a few more frantic breaths before shoving the corpse of him. Rolling onto his knees, Kenny nodded his thanks before making some murmurs about checking out the rest of upstairs.

The rest of the house was thankfully empty. There was some leftover cans that the previous occupants had forgotten and so Katjaa was able to make enough food for everyone. Michael had a satisfied grin whereas Duck was bouncing in his seat and asking loud questions to his father. Kenny was subdued, barely responding to his wife's enquiries.

"I'm heading off for bed. Michael, you got first watch?" Michael gave an affirmative and Kayla gave a wide grin. She glanced at Kenny from the corner of her eye. "We'll head out in the morning."


End file.
